1. Field
An aspect of example embodiments relates to a voltage generator and an organic light emitting display device using the same, and more particularly, to a voltage generator and an organic light emitting display device using the same, which can improve stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel display devices capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes, which are disadvantages. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
Generally, organic light emitting displays are classified into a passive matrix organic light emitting display (PMOLED) and an active matrix organic light emitting display (AMOLED), depending on a method of driving organic light emitting diodes. For example, the AMOLED includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of power lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to these lines and arranged in a matrix form. Each of the pixels generally includes an organic light emitting diode, a driving transistor for controlling the amount of current supplied to the organic light emitting diode, a switching transistor for transmitting a data signal to the driving transistor, and a storage capacitor for maintaining the voltage of the data signal.
The organic light emitting display device has low power consumption. However, in the organic light emitting display device, the intensity of current flowing through the organic light emitting diode is changed depending on a voltage between gate and source electrodes of the driving transistor for driving the organic light emitting diode, i.e., a variation in the threshold voltage of the driving transistor, and therefore, intensity of light emitted by the pixels may be non-uniform.